Captif
by xX-San-Xx
Summary: Sanji est mort, Zoro est en prison. Le reste de l'équipage n'en sait absolument rien et pourtant, la fin de l'histoire n'est pas tragique ! :) Zoro x Sanji ! Zosan en force ! K seulement pour l'instant ! Vous inquiétez pas !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonsoir... C'est ma première fic, alors désolé, mais je sais pas trop comment ça marche... .'**

**Alors, les perso', biens sûr ne sont pas à moi, mais à Eiichiro Oda ! Et oui, et oui, moi je ne fait que les emprunter pour les torturer. (Bien qu'au fond, ils doivent adorer ça ! Après tout, je ne mets qu'en récit leurs pensées les plus secrètes !) ;)**

**BOnne lectURe !**

* * *

_Vêtu d'un simple jean coupé aux genoux, Zoro était assis au fond de sa cellule blindée. Les bras serrés autour de ses jambes, il ne cessait de frissonner depuis son arrivée._

_Un des soldats approcha pour lui apporter son dîner et l'escrimeur se recroquevilla au fond de sa prison._

_Il avait perdu tout espoir. Il se sentait plus que mal. Il n'en pouvait plus.  
C'était sa faute et il le savait._

_Le cuisinier était mort à cause de lui._

_Ses beaux cheveux blonds, il ne les reverrait jamais. Ses yeux couleur du ciel, non plus. Même sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure cachée dans ses souvenirs._

_Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais…_

_« Flash-back »_

Six heures auparavant.

- On est presque arrivé, lança la navigatrice. Vous êtes sur de vous ?

Zoro hocha la tête, apparemment bien décidé à se retrouver un sabre.

- Oui ! Nous n'avons plus de provisions, ma chère Nami-swaaaaan ! Je ne veux surtout pas que toi et Robin-chan ne manque de nourriture, lança Sanji tout en gesticulant avec son habituel cœur dans l'œil.

La rousse les regarda l'un après l'autre. Son pressentiment s'intensifia.

- Vous êtes vraiment, vraiment sur ?

- Ça va aller, la rassura Robin. Sabreur-san se perdra juste après avoir mit le pied sur le quai. Ils ne passeront pas la journée ensemble.

*mellorines* *mellorines*

- Encore heureux, renchérit le dit sabreur-san. Ce stupide love-cook ne pourra surement pas s'empêché de draguer à tout va. Sa tronche de citron ferait fuir les bonnes affaires.

Sanji arrêta de gesticuler d'un coup.

- Attends là. C'est qui la tronche de citron ?!

- Toi, répliqua t-il du tac au tac.

*Frappe* *Esquive* *Tranche* *Esquive* *Croche-pied* *Tombe* * Esquive*

*BAAAM !*

Deux gros bosses se formèrent sur la tête des deux nakama. Une Nami furax leur faisait face.

- Si vous ne voulez pas que j'augmente vos dettes, arrêtez tout de suite !

- Espèce de sale avare !

- Ne parle pas comme ça à Nami-swan ! Stupide marimo !

- Qui t'appelle Marimo ?!

*Frappe* *Esquive* *Tranche* *Esquive* *Croche-pied* *Tombe* * Esquive*

La rousse soupira, résigné. Elle n'avait jamais vu deux idiots aussi borné l'un que l'autre. Quand même… Vouloir aller sur une île de la marine juste pour faire quelques achats… C'était vraiment, vraiment inconscient.

Depuis, que Zoro avait perdu son sabre, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : le remplacer. Et Luffy avait mangé tous ce qu'il restait sur le bateau. Sanji, après l'avoir tabassé à mort, s'était mis en quête de refaire le plein. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne idée. Si l'on ne comptait pas le débarquement sur cette île, bien sur la plus proche mais aussi la plus dangereuse (pour des pirates, soi dit-en passant).

Mais qu'elle idée ! Elle émit un grognement sourd puis se prépara à frapper les garçons d'un coup puissant bien mérité.

*BAAAM !*

- STOP, s'écria t-elle. Je n'en peux plus de vos batailles incessantes ! Maintenant, vous descendez du bateau ! Et que l'on ne vous revoit plus avant longtemps !

Elle les jeta tous les deux à la mer. Elle savait qu'ils sauraient se débrouiller, ils n'avaient pas mangé de fruit du démon, eux et ils pouvaient être un peu plus responsables que Luffy.

Elle jeta un œil par-dessus bord. Ils se battaient encore dans l'eau.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

Sur le quai : Sanji leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu grisâtre. Passer une matinée avec le sabreur était pour lui une torture. La tête d'algue ne faisait jamais un effort pour paraître civilisé et il ne respectait pas les jolies dames, non plus. Sanji trouvait ça révoltant.

Devant eux, se trouvait la carte de la ville, il repéra vite le marché et l'armurerie.

- Oï, Sanji…

Le Love-Cook écarquilla les yeux, étonné. Zoro l'appelait par son prénom ?! Grande nouvelle ! Il sourit d'un air narquois.

- Oui, Zoro ?

Ce fut au tour de l'autre d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Puis il reformula dans sa tête, les quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangés. Et son regard pris un air mi-insolent, mi-amusé.

- Je vais chercher un sabre, commença t-il. Toi, tu vas faire tes trucs et on se donne rendez-vous ici, ok ?

Il montrait du doigt un bar qui se nommait : « La souche maritime » puis sans attendre de réponse, se dirigea dans la direction opposé qui menait à l'armurerie. Sanji s'esclaffa.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Après je perdrais du temps à te chercher ?! , rétorqua t-il. Surement pas !

Et il le rattrapa en le tirant par le col vers le bon chemin.  
La journée s'annonçait assez distrayante pour les deux amis.  
Peut-être un peu plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient…

Au loin, mais pas si loin que ça, un vieux monsieur qui avait reconnu le célèbre Roronoa Zoro avait appelé la marine pour la prévenir. Leur présence avait donc déjà été repérée… s'en fut ensuite un plan diabolique.

* * *

**Ouai... Je sais... C'est court... Mais bon ! C'est que l'introduction, la suite sera un peu plus longue.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ketsurui

Bien le bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 1 ! Désolé du retard, hein...

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Allongé sur une chaise longue à l'arrière du bar, près de la fenêtre, l'amiral Kuichii observait le ciel, guettant les signes annonciateur d'ue tempête. Une heure auparavant, l'eau reflétait le bleu du ciel, mais maintenant de lourds nuages s'amassaient à l'horizon et les arbres commençaient à ployer légèrement sous le vent.

De merveilleux combats s'annonçaient. Et à cette pensée, tout son corps se mit à frémir d'excitation. Les pirates qu'il allait affronter n'avait aucune chance.

Il demanda une nouvelle bouteille de rhum, qu'on s'empressa de lui apporter. Après tout, il était comme même le chef de la base de la marine posté sur cette île. Il avala une longue rasade en pensant à la nouvelle capture qu'il allait bientôt faire. Il se remémora l'appel du vieil homme et sourit.

- Roronoa Zoro, hein… murmura t-il.

Il savait que le sabreur était venu pour trouver une nouvelle arme. Et si sa prévision était juste, en épéiste de réputation, celui-ci allait d'une façon ou d'une autre participer au _Spring Game_ (1). Il en était sur._ "La larme de sang"_ serait sa motivation. De grès ou de force il entrera dans le "_piège"_ et lorsqu'il s'en rendra compte, ce sera trop tard. Ses yeux sombres se teintèrent d'une lueur sadique et une chaleur glaciale l'envahit.

- Pour une fois, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser.

* * *

Zoro et Sanji étaient d'abord allés acheter des provisions au marché. Le Cook, en professionnel qu'il était, avait passé plus de deux heures à choisir les bons aliments. Au grand malheur de Zoro, qui exaspéré par l'enthousiasme du cuisinier envers les aubergines et les jolies vendeuses, râlait à tout va. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'orage n'éclate et à ce rythme, ils ne pourraient pas rentrer à temps sur le Sunny.

Une fois les courses finis, voulant se dépêcher, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'armurerie. Ils empruntèrent un chemin que Zoro voyait comme un raccourci, c'est-à-dire : le toit des maisons. Étonnamment, la joie que notre cher sabreur aurait dut ressentir à l'approche de la possible découverte d'un nouveau katana, ne se peignait absolument pas sur son visage. Sanji l'avait remarqué, et malgré le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait pour le 'marimo', commençait à s'inquiéter. Zoro dut le remarquer car il haussa un sourcil, et lâcha, visiblement énervé :

- Pourquoi t'as pas acheté de saké !? Espèce d'imbécile de cuistot !

Sanji soupira bruyamment, se méprisant. Il s'en voulait à présent d'avoir eu même un soupçon d'inquiétude pour la tête d'algue.

- On en a déjà assez comme ça. C'est la seule chose que Luffy n'a pas avalé. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier d'avoir bien caché les bouteilles, sal alcoolo.

Il eut droit à un grognement énervé.

- Stupide sourcil-en vrille.

Sanji préféra ne pas répondre au pic. Il avait dit à Nami que tout se passerait bien, alors il ne se battrait pas.

- Love-Cook à la gomme, ajouta Zoro au manque de réaction de la part de son 'rival'. Tronche de canard… Citron pourri… Drogué…

Deux veines se formèrent soudain sur la tête du blond. Sa détermination d'il y a deux secondes s'envola d'un coup.

- LA FERME, foutu tête d'algue, ou je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul !

- Pff, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ton aide ! C'est toi qui m'as obligé à te coller aux basques ! Je peux trouver l'armurerie seul.

Sanji se força à se calmer.

- Moui, après deux bonnes semaines à chercher, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

- Teme… ! Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ?!

Le cuistot s'arrêta net et le fixa, agacé.

- Rassure-toi, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

Puis il continua son chemin.

- Allez, dépêches-toi, ajouta-t-il. On est bientôt arrivé.

Même si c'était Zoro qui avait proposé l'idée des toits, celui qui dirigeait leur avancée était bel et bien Sanji.

Ils sautèrent encore une fois d'un bâtiment, puis descendirent prudemment des hauteurs sur lesquelles ils s'étaient perchés. L'armurerie, comme pouvait l'indiquer la pancarte sur le haut de la porte du magasin, leur faisait face.

- Bon, fit le coq en s'allumant une cigarette, des coeurs dans les yeux. Va donc chercher ce que tu veux, je t'attends dehors. Les trucs d'épées c'est pas trop mon truc.

En fait, il venait d'apercevoir deux belles jeunes filles qui les fixaient depuis un petit moment, surprises. _(De voir des gens descendre du toit d'une maison, je veux dire, hein !)._ Sanji voulait surement aller les rassurer sur son compte. Leur dire que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle croyait, qu'il n'était pas un voleur ou un délinquant et que s'il avait fait ça s'était par pure obligation. Puis lorsqu'il serait sûr que les filles ne se méfierait plus de lui, il leur ferait des compliments tous aussi extravagants les uns que les autres. Le sabreur ne s'en doutait pas. La sociabilité de son nakama et sa facilité à dire à chaque fois les bons mots quand il faut, ce qui était bien sûr loin d'être son cas, était vraiment extraordinaire. Mais il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

- Mouai, c'est ça, grommela t-il finalement.

Il haussa les épaules en se retenant d'enlever la clope que le cuistot avait dans la bouche puis entra dans la boutique.

- Bienvenue, cher client ! , s'exclama une petite fille dès son premier pas à l'intérieur.

Le dit « cher client » referma la porte derrière lui, sur un tintement de cloche. Il avait été un peu surpris par la soudaine apparition de la gamine, qui lui souriait à présent de toutes ses dents. Mais bien sûr il ne le montra pas. Il fit un pas de côté et passa devant elle en l'ignorant totalement. La boutique était plutôt vielle et petite. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, ce qui montrait que ce n'était pas un magasin souvent fréquenté, mais de nombreuses armes avaient été accrochées à tous les murs. Il y avait aussi sur un minuscule comptoir d'étranges poignards à la manche bleue foncée. Des paniers posés un peu partout, contenaient des épées de tous les styles et des armures avaient été montées sur des sortes de piliers en bois. En somme, chaque objets présent ici étaient concentré sur le combat.

Mais ce qui intéressa vraiment Zoro fut ce qui reposait dans la seule vitrine du magasin. Il s'en approcha. C'était un très long katana, enroulé de bandage, au manche doré finement décoré et à la lame noire qui reflétait étrangement des nuances de rouge. Une petite pancarte indiquait son nom : Le ketsurui. _La larme de sang_.

- C'est le Ketsurui qui t'intéresses ?! , questionna justement la petite fille qui s'était assise derrière le comptoir. Je te le vends en échange de 300 millions de Berrys !

Zoro ouvrit grand les yeux, estomaqué.

- Euh… C'est pas un peu trop cher ?

- Ah bon, tu trouve ? Que penses-tu alors de 299 999 999 Berrys?

Elle avait dit ça avec un visage innocent mais son regard ressemblait à celui d'une certaine jeune fille qu'il connaissait bien.

- Raah… Il a fallu que je tombe sur la sœur cachée de Nami, soupira t-il pour lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

- Y'a pas d'autres moyens de l'avoir ?

Elle sauta de sa chaise, fit quelques pas vers lui puis le détailla du haut à la tête avec un air de connaisseuse.

- J'en conclu que tu n'as pas assez d'argent ! Je suis désolé, mais ce sabre vaut vraiment cette somme.

Elle marqua un temps de pause et posa un doigt sur son menton d'un air de réflexion. Zoro haussa un sourcil.

- Mais, reprit-elle. Tu as l'air d'être plutôt fort… Pourquoi ne pas participer au concours ?

- Mmh… Quel concours ?

- Le concours de fin de printemps, cette année la récompense est justement cette épée !

Elle sourit.

- Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ouai, peut-être, répondit-il sur un ton blasé.

La gamine s'esclaffa.

- Mais, tu sais, ce concours rassemblera les plus grands épéistes de nos îles ! Tu n'as même pas une petite chance de gagner !

Il croisa les bras et pris un air suffisant.

- Dit-moi juste quand il aura lieu et où.

Elle continuait toujours à rire, ce qui agaça un peu le sabreur.

- La rencontre a lieu le 18, c'est-à-dire demain, dans le village de Torappu (1), dit elle en se calmant. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas du tout loin ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais rencontrer mon grand frère là-bas. Lui aussi va y particip…

Zoro n'attendit même pas la fin de sa phrase, il avait eut toutes les informations qu'il voulait. Il se retourna prenant la direction de la porte. La gamine, énervée par son indifférence à ce qu'elle racontait, voulu lui faire peur pour se venger.

- Grr… Mon frère c'est l'amiral Kuichii ! C'est le plus fort, il est imbattable !

Toujours de dos, le bretteur haussa les épaules puis lança :

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Ketsurui puis sortit.

* * *

(1) Spring game, en anglais veux dire : Jeu du printemps

(2) Torrapu, en japonais veut dire piège !

* * *

C'est court ? C'est pas assez bien écrit ? Trop de mots se répète ? Allez y ! C'est ma première fic, conseillez-moi...

Reviews ?


End file.
